ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Pink Diamond
Pink Diamond 'was the youngest member of the Great Diamond Authority before her son Red was born and ruled her Pink Court for millions of years prior to her death. 'Appearance Pink's appearance is rather unique among the Gems and Diamonds. While the main trait is that the Gems' skin are colored by their gemstones, her hair are wild lilac and resembles a flower, hence her nickname "The Pink Flower". She has blue strupes across her body and down from her eyes, her eyes are pink with diamond-shaped pupil and gentle smile. She wears the traditional Diamond tunic colored maroon and violet with her naval exposed to show her gemstone, rested on her bully like Red and Steven. Her belly and hands are gray-like and she has a very attractive body. 'Personality' Pink Diamond was described to be a very gentle and caring rulers, respected her subjects and Gems alike in all courts. She is very cheerful and very eager to explore new worlds. She can be very energetic and bratty as she wanted her own Court and armadas when she was an infant, then wanted to explore Moray at her juvenile age. Pink doesn't act as the other Diamonds as she openly befriends any newcomers, participates their activities and even invited her Gem Court to play with the animals in her organic zoo area. This concern Yellow and White but not Blue and Black as they loved that trait of her. Similar to her son, Red, Pink doesn't like the idea of shattering Gems, believed the act is too horrible and cruel. She had banned Shattering Punishment from her court and even after her death, Red maintain that rule stable and enforced it. Pink Diamond never shows disgust, anger or dislikes with Off-Colors or De-Form Gems, as she herself consider to be Off-Color due of her hair and marking. 'Powers And Abilities' Pink Diamond had the ultra rare ability to heal even shattered gems, she could fix them and bring the gem back to life. she could heal shattering, scratches, and any other damage a gem might face. This ability was only available to her, and no other gem could heal shatter gems besides her. Pink Diamond could heal organic life, by crying healing tear similar to Rose Quartz, (only much stronger because she is a Diamond). Pink could teleport and create portals to travel around a planet in fast speeds, she has used this ability to visit her human lover Leon many times. Despite her gentle and fragile appearance Pink is very psychically strong and fast, she has even been rumored to have out strength Yellow Diamond on few occasions, but this is only own among the diamonds. Pink Diamond can walk on water and float in the air by using the energy of her diamond. 'Equipment' Pink Diamond has a large sword called the Shining Light, which was said to be the sharpest sword in the universe and can cut anything. Pink also had a shield that was made of the strongest crystal in 10 galaxies, which could withstand the power of a sun. 'Weaknesses' Pink Diamond could not use her Ultra Healing ability to much, as it would put too much strain on her diamond. Pink Diamond seemed to have a great fear of dark places 'Tier System' *'Tier: '''Country/Region *'Attack Potency': Peak Human *'Speed:' **'Attack: Normal Human **'Combat: '''Vehicle Fast **'Travel: 'Subsonic (Relativistic via teleportation) **'Flight: 'Subsonic **'Reaction: 'Vehicle Slow *'Lifting Strength: 'Class 100 *'Striking Strength: 'City *'Durability: 'Country/Region (Star with Shield) *'Piercing Durability: 'Dwarf Star (Sword) *'Stamina: High *'Intelligence: '''Despite her kind nature, Pink is very brilliant in swordsman art and can combine dancing and fighting to catch them off guard. *'Regeneration: Body Regen - Low *'Immortality: '''Ageless 'Power Level 'Relationship' 'Leon Weber' Pink Diamond and Leon Weber meet over 6,000 years ago, while pink was colonizing the earth. Both Pink and Leon feel deeply on love with each other and soon had a romantic relationship. Pink would sneak out of her court and meet Leon many times for years, eventually they had a secret wedding and made a life together. It is unknown what happened to Leon after Pink was shattered. 'Red Diamond' It is currently unknown when, but sometime during her relationship with Leon, Pink Diamond became pregnant. she had kept it a secret from her fellow diamonds for a long time, but couldn't keep is secret as she showed signs of her pregnancy with was notice by black diamond first. She has said to have trusted Red Diamond to ether Blue Diamond or Pink's mother Black Diamond in case Pink did not survive the pregnancy. After Pink's shattered diamond remains were found, a large red crystal egg was also found and had an baby Red still being made inside. 'Black Diamond' Black Diamond was the mother of Pink Diamond, and Pink loved her mother very much. while their full relationship may not be known, it has been said that Black Diamond cared for pink diamond more then anything else in the universe and would chorus every moment they were together. Black Diamond was the first person to learn about Pink being pregnant, and was overjoyed with the news, and how see would be a grandmother. It is currently unknown what happed to Black Diamond after Pink was shattered but White Diamond seems to know something about it. 'Blue Diamond' Blue Diamond and Pink Diamond had a very good relationship, on some counts it could even be called romantic. Blue was one of the few other diamonds beside Black who didn't mind Pink's different appearance and personality, she even found them charming. Blue diamond had been rumored to have had a fight with Yellow diamond about Blue spending time with Pink, it is unknown what they said or how it ending but Yellow Pearl stats that "It was the scariest scene i have ever seen". Blue Diamond was greatly surprised to find out Pink was Pregnant and even more shocked to learn she was pregnant with a diamond-human hybrid. 'Yellow Diamond' The relationship of Yellow and Pink diamond is currently unknown, But it can be considered to have been a shaky one, with them loving and hating each other over the many years they have known each other. 'White Diamond' White Diamond seemed to not have had a good relationship with Pink, infact it can be said that White hated Pink, for the soul reason that Pink Diamond was the daughter of Black diamond (a hated rival or White). When White found out about Pink being pregnant with a hybrid baby she tried to force Pink to have an abortion, but was stopped by Black Diamond who threaten to shatter White if she even put a finder on her daughter. after Pink was found shattered, white diamond seemed sadden, but was actually very happy and joyful of the fact. 'Pink Pearl' Pink Diamond, like her son Red seemed to have treated her pearl with both love and respect. she has even been rumored to have treated her pearl like a daughter. 'Jasper' Not much is known about the relationship between Jasper and Pink Diamond, though from Jasper's ideology shows that she had a great deal of respect for her as she served under her. This respect continued as Jasper is still angered towards Rose Quartz for what she did to her former leader. Jasper continues to refer to Pink Diamond as her Diamond even after she was shattered, showing how much adoration she had for her. 'Cat's Eye' Cat's Eye used to be a member of a team that worked in the Pink Court, and she had the job of capturing animals from earth and bringing them to Pink's organic zoo. Even after Cat's Eye lift the Pink Court, she still thought that Pink Diamond was a caring ruler, and deep inside doesn't think rose really shattered pink. 'Trivia' *Pink Diamond was the hardest diamond Semir10000 ever draw. He had been waiting to draw her for 3 years but couldn't because he doesn't know what she looked like in the show. After seeing what she looked like in her cameo debut, he decided to remake her completely, to give her a more mature and beautiful body and personality. *Pink Diamond has the same light blue and purple markings as Lion, hinting that they may have some short of connection. Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Diamond type Gems Category:Female